Simplify the expression. $ (2n^{6}+2n) - ( -4n^{3}-3n^{2}) - ( n^{6}-2n^{3}) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(2n^{6}+2n) + (4n^{3}+3n^{2}) + (-n^{6}+2n^{3})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $2n^{6}+2n + 4n^{3}+3n^{2} - n^{6}+2n^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ {2 n^6} + \color{#9D38BD}{2 n} + \color{#DF0030}{4 n^3} + {3 n^2} - { n^6} + \color{#DF0030}{2 n^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 2 -1 ) n^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ n^3} + { 3 n^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 2 n} $ Add the coefficients. $n^{6}+6n^{3}+3n^{2}+2n$